Late Night Snacking
by Gittacat
Summary: It was three in the morning and I was eating pie. Good progress Gin, good progress. Even Percy is dealing better than you. Well, what can you do? GW/HP of course. T because I'm paronoid.


**Hello! This my first story in awhile, so if you don't want to read a first time story, don't read it. If you do, then THANK YOU! YOU ROCK! I hate it when people say don't like don't read. Their story could be the story that changes your mind! And, now I am going to do just that. Isn't being hypocritical fun? This incurably fluffy, so if you hate that kind of stuff, I suggest you don't read it. Although, to be perfectly honest I did that before I said I hated it.**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I wish I owned Harry Potter. If I did, Ginny would have gone with the trio to search for Horcorxes. Well, I am a pretty Canon person, so if I were JK I wouldn't change a thing. . All I own at this time is a pair of thigh high plaid socks. And, yes they are awesome.**

It was three in the morning and I was eating pie. Good progress Gin, good progress. Well, at least I was better than Percy, who was throwing himself into work, and only ate, and slept here. "At least he has Audrey," A mean voice inside my head, that sounded suspiciously like Aunt Muriel said. Aunt Muriel voice was right, Percy did have Audrey, and Ron had Hermione, and Bill had Phlegm, and even George had Angelina. I suppose George gets a pass considering his twin died only about 2 months ago, sadly he is still better than me, although, George doesn't eat till two in the morning. It would be funny because Mum tends to cook her troubles away, so because everyone isn't eating we have much too much food. Well, Harry, George, and myself, aren't eating. Wow, it even hurts to think his name. Yeah me and Harry aren't really talking at the moment. Thinking this makes me eat more of the pie.

I mean, we talk. It's just, we talk about things like, "Pass the marmalade," and, "How 'bout those Cannons," And we aren't dating. Which is my choice, and don't start on how I'm unhappy, and how he's unhappy, and we should stop beating around the bloody bush. Hermione already told me that (which is very hypocritical, because she is the bloody queen of beating around the bush. Example A. My brother) I am still very angry at him for abandoning me. Well no I'm not, but… but… I don't a reason, alright? I just don't want to be with him, and don't on about how that's rubbish, and you've seen the looks, we throw each other when the others not looking, that was Luna actually. Alright, I was paraphrasing, but I'd like to see you try to remember everything Luna says.

This pie is very good, and I am almost done with my piece. When I am done I must get another piece. It appears George didn't eat as much, and that's good, right? Or I am just the littlest bit upset that, soon it will be only me getting up in the middle of the night, and eating. I suppose Harry must do that, or he wouldn't be so fit. I meant it the way of being healthy, not the other way. Stop giving me those looks! Wait, I am talking to myself. Wonderful. I am so wrapped up in my own thoughts I didn't hear someone come down the rickety stairs.

"Uh, hey Ginny," _Harry_ said in his awkward voice. Yes, I have names for all his voices. No, that is not creepy. It's completely normal for a bored twelve year old with an obsessive crush on their brother's best friend. "You came up with that in your fifth year," Said Muriel voice. Hey, there's my excurse, I also have names for the voices in my head. I have a sudden urge to cover myself. I'm only wearing my seven year old nightgown, and I wish I was wearing something cuter.

"Hey Harry, come down here often?" I said. Merlin that was lame, and yet still he laughs. Of course he laughs, he's bleedin Harry Potter. He is the savior of the wizarding world. He laughs a t every ones jokes, no matter how lame. Stupid, noble prick. Merlin, I'm having a flashback to the summer after he dumped me, for all those stupid noble reasons.

"Uh, yeah actually I do. Come here often I mean," He said, a bit more comfortable. I got a fleeting flash of joy at the fact I can make him comfortable, it was gone after I realized that I didn't fancy him at all, and so it didn't matter if I made him comfortable.

"Really? So do I. George used to, but I supposed he's got Angelina to get him to eat, now." I tried to keep the bitterness out of my voice. Alright, so I'm jealous of the man that lost his twin recently. God, I'm pathetic. I must have said that last part aloud because Harry said; coming to sit beside me at the kitchen table "You're not Ginny you're really, really not," Aw isn't he sweet. He saved the wizarding world; he's the definition of sweet.

"That's sweet Harry, but I'm really, really am," I said. I wasn't trying to get pity. I was really pathetic.

"You're not," He said, more heatedly. I was touched by his insistence, but I really was pathetic, and I didn't want false praise.

"I'm not? Then why am I eating pie in the middle of the night, while arguing with myself over whether or not I fancy you? The answer was no. I do not fancy you, by the way." I said, adding that last part as an afterthought. Wouldn't want him to get the wrong idea, now would I? "Or is it the right one?" Shut up Aunt Muriel voice! It isn't the right one, right?

"Of course not, although if you have to have an argument with yourself that means you don't hate me, right?" Harry said in his hopeful voice. Shut up.

"Why on earth would I hate you?" I asked. He couldn't have thought I hated him, could he have? Of course not, especially since I fancy him. Wait, do I? Or is it 13 years of obsession talking?

"I'm the reason Fred's dead." Oh, it is not 13 years of obsession talking. I love him. Oh, of course I do. Him and his stupid survivor's guilt. Instead of saying this I laughed, a belly laugh. I hadn't laughed like that since Fred died. Scratch that, I hadn't laughed like that since fourth year. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. I couldn't stop laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Harry said. He sounded very indignant. Of course he is. I just started laughing at what I am sure was a very serious thing in his mind.

"I'm sorry it's just, are you serious? Of course you are. Because you're bleedin Harry Potter, and you're bloody nobler then Godric himself!" I said, still laughing.

"What do you mean?" Harry said, clearly irritated. I just realized that his face is 'bout four inches from my face. And by the look on his face he just realized it. The weird thing is neither of us is moving. It's sorta like we're both waiting for the other to make the first move. Whether we move away or, hopefully, closer, 'bout four inches closer is our choice. The Gryffindor in me sees this as a challenge, and moves me closer, and suddenly we're kissing, but it's not so suddenly, and my brain decides just to focus on the fact that I am in his arms, and things are perfect in that way.

Only, it's kinda awkward, because as I said before we're sitting next to each other, and then I lean into him, and I forget what I was going to say. Because we're kissing, and it's nothing like our last kiss because no one is about to go off to find a way to defeat the most dangerous wizard in the world, and Ron is sound asleep. We could spend the rest of the night kissing, and no one would give long speeches about honor or duty. His hands move from my forearms to my hair, and my brain decided that I needed to remember everything about this kiss forever more. So, I began to memorize. The way he smells, the way his hands are holding, cradling really, my head, the way my hands seemed to have a mind of their own, and are holding his neck, and him, to me as tight as possible.

We practically jumped apart when we heard the ghoul start to howl, and the creak of someone getting up. I wonder who it is. Harry looked at me and asked, "You don't blame for Fred's death?" I feel the urge to laugh rising again, but if I start to laugh whoever is getting up will hear and come down here. That ruins any future snogging opportunities tonight, and that wouldn't be very good, now would it?

So, I just chuckled, and said, "No Harry and you shouldn't either," He smiled, that smile that makes my insides go all fuzzy.

"I don't, well not anymore. I used to, all the deaths. I felt they were my fault. But then Hermione and Ron talked some sense into me." Harry said. The stairs started to creak just as we leaned into to snog some more. My mum and dad walked down in their night clothes.

"Oh, are you two awake as well?" My dad asked, fixing his glasses as he always does when he is nervous. More creaking which subsided when George came down as well leading Angelina , who I didn't know was here, neither did Harry, Mum, or Dad. George was only wearing boxers, but Angelina was wearing day time clothes. Trust George to sneak a girl in and sneak her out again. Well, it was like the old George, the one before Fred's death

"Oh, hello Angelina. Would you like some food?" My Mum asked, sounding as awkward as I felt. Both Angelina and George looked like deer caught in the headlights. I know how she felt, and we were nowhere near as obvious as they were.

"Uh, No, Mrs. Weasley, no I do not." She said stammering a little. I felt a little guilty as they were the only reason that Mum hadn't figured out that Harry, and I were snogging. I was surprised that she hadn't figured out it out anyway. My Mum was sharp.

"Eat." It was a command, but it was followed by a softer, "We have much too much food," My Mum was a great cook, so Angelina couldn't say no.

Only ten minutes had passed, when Ron and Hermione came down, in their PJs, Hermione leaning into him. George started to chuckle. Ron saw us first, and poked Hermione to get her attention. She looked up, and her eyes got wide.

"Harry wasn't in his bed, when we were woken up by the ghoul, so we got worried, and came downstairs." Hermione said, as soon as she saw us; Ron was no help, as he just stood there stammering.

"Eat." My Mum repeated. I wish I could say that the parade of people stopped there, but alas it did not, first Audrey and Percy awoken by the ghoul, and us, than Fleur and Bill wakened by our noise, followed by Charlie, who could sleep through a dragon attack, then Luna, who was staying with us while she forgave her father, came wandering in all serene. And, soon we were having a family meal at, what? 4:00 o'clock in the morning.

"So, what was Hermione doing in Ronniekins' room? Has our little brother finally grown up?" George teased. He was in an exceptionally good mood, which I am going to guess is Angelina's doing. How? I don't want to know.

"If we're asking that question, we should be asking Angelina, shouldn't we older brother?" Hey! I was pissed at them all for interrupting the first time Harry and I have kissed in a very long time. After I said this, everyone's attention was on George when before they were on Ron. Both had bright red ears.

"What were you doing here anyway, Ginny?" George said trying to divert attention from himself. It worked, everyone's eyes switched to me like they were specters at a Quidditch game. I was glad that I had such long hair because it hid my glowing red ears, so well. Hermione looked to me, as did Luna. Understanding dawned in both their eyes. I groaned inwardly. They were not going to let this go.

"And here I thought you knew. This is the pattern: Most of family at 9, George at 12, me at 2, and Harry at 3. Everyone eats at a certain time here George. You missed yours, and I ate too much at mine, and viola Harry, and I meet at up at about 4. Simple math." I am very upset. I don't want people to know about me and Harry's make out session. Hermione looked at me with eyes said, "You are projecting, stop projecting" I hated it when she talked with her eyes.

"Wow Gin, no need to be so harsh." That was from Bill or Charlie. I felt the sudden need to cry my eyes out. I tried to signal to my Mum that I wanted everyone to leave.

"All ov you shut up," _Fleur _said, "Can't you see? We interrupted something that most of us were waiting, and expecting," I always thought she hated me. Guess not, but how did she know? Were we really that obvious?

"What?" Ron, always the oblivious one, asked. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, trying to get him to understand; he did, but not before Luna said

"Harry and Ginny kissed, right?" That got everyone in my family wide eyed, well everyone who didn't know about this beforehand. I felt the need to cry return, so I did what any girl raised in a family of boys would so. I yelled

"YEAH, ME AND HARRY KISSED. AND I WOULD LOVE TO TELL YOU WE"RE A COUPLE, BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE ARE, SO IF YOU WAN TO KNOW, LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU," I love yelling. It gets people to do stuff, and sure enough everyone scampered. Except Hermione, and Ron.

"We'll leave, if you actually talk." Hermione! What are you implying? I gave her a nod, and she left. Ron stayed, even after I gave him my deluxe Mum stare.

"Fine, you two are allowed to date him as long as I don't have to see anything." I stuck my tongue out at him; he frowned, but left all the same.

"So… Are we a couple?" Harry asked his face hopeful. I had the biggest smile on my face. I was getting back together with an ex-boyfriend. Not an, the ex-boyfriend

"'Course" I said and pulled his face to mine. We were done talking, so why not talk advantage of the alone time?

**AN: OH MY GOD, I WROTE AN ENTIRE STORY! I am sooooooo happy. Anyway, yes, I know. Everyone got a bit OOC toward the end. So, anyway I need reviews. My Friend LOTS (Lynx of the Sand) is making me write five oneshots, and get fifty reviews, so I can get into Lynx of the sand Productions, or something like that. I really want to, so please help me reach my goal. I need fifty reviews in all, so when I post them, could you review them? It would be a huge help. A really big help. You are all awesome any way for reading all the way to the bottom any way. Reviewing would be a good deed to a stranger. I had to do 20 of those during the last few weeks of school. My school is weird. That's not even mentioning the "fairies" in the garden. Oh god I love spell check. It almost always knows what I mean, even if I spelled it all wonky. **


End file.
